


Have a little faith in me

by UnicornMister



Category: Captain America
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme Underage, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-War setting, Pretend marriage, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sick Steve Rogers, broken boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornMister/pseuds/UnicornMister
Summary: It starts as a game, a marriage between friends. Bucky takes it too far, and Steve lets him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bon51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bon51/gifts).



> For Bonnie, whose patience and capacity to love never fail to amaze me.

The rain fell in sheets outside, oppressive and unrelenting. Bucky sat with his head on his arms, bored beyond belief. Steve seemed unaffected, scratching away at his sketchbook as he so often did.

Bucky turned away from the window. “Let’s do something,” he said.

“Like what?” Steve didn’t look up from whatever he was preoccupied in capturing.

Barred from their usual outside activities (Bucky had sworn to Steve’s mom that he’d look after his friend, which included keeping him in from the rain and consequently pneumonia) he thought back to the games his sisters would play.

“We could play house,” he said with a shrug.

That got Steve to look up at him with a twist to his mouth. “Really Buck? You know boys don’t play that game.”

Bucky scooted closer to Steve and grabbed his foot. “C’mon, what else’re we gonna do? ‘Sides, I’ll even be the girl so you don’t have to.”

Steve shook his foot from Bucky’s hold and rolled his eyes. Bucky grinned, sensing his victory.

“C’mere,” he said and pulled Steve to his feet. The other boy went without complaint. “First what we gotta do is get married, cause we can’t have a house unless we do that first.”

“But we need someone else to marry us,” Steve pointed out. Bucky was already rushing to get his supplies. First he (carefully) grabbed the Bible Steve’s mom kept in her bedside drawer, dropping that off before he opened the door to the apartment’s stoop and picked a handful of dandelions from the pot of half-dead flowers.

Steve lifted his eyebrow but otherwise didn’t comment on Bucky’s antics. Once he had gathered his supplies, Bucky stopped in front of Steve and gave him a breathless smile.

“Okay, this is easy. I’ll walk you through it.” He held the weeds to his chest with both hands, mimicking his idea of the posture of a bride. “Usually Becca does this part, so just pretend she’s here. She’ll say your full name; she’ll say it like Steven Grant Rogers.” Here his voice took on a solemn tone. “Oh wait, first she’s gotta say ‘We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two people under God.’”

Steve fidgeted, unsure of what to do with his hands. He whispered, “What’s the Bible for?”

“For being official, now don’t interrupt.” Bucky resituated himself into his pose, staring straight at Steve. “Now, Steven Grant Rogers, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

Steve paused, a layer of sweat broke out on the back of his neck. “Buck, you’re not a girl.”

“I know, just pretend.” Bucky put his hand to his hip. “C’mon Steve, this is the easiest part. You know what you gotta say.”

Steve sighed. “I do,” he said.

Bucky smiled and took one of Steve’s hands. When he played with Anne, she said that it was very important for them to not forget this step.

“And do you, James Buchanan Barnes, take Steven Grant Rogers as your lawfully wedded husband?” He continued, giving himself a pause before he answered, “I do.”

Steve’s entire face was flushed at this point, and Bucky could feel his palm was slick where it was pressed up against his.

“I pronounce you Man and Wife. You may now kiss your bride.” Even at thirteen Bucky was already taller than Steve, but he tilted his face up anyway and leaned forward to compensate.

“Can’t we skip this part?” Steve croaked.

Bucky frowned. “It’s not real unless we kiss, Steve. Here, I’ll close my eyes.”

He did, and Steve stared at him like he was an alien species. Still, they did all their steps correctly, even got out their Bible to make it official. He figured it probably wasn’t so bad since they were only just pretending. Steve leaned in and touched his lips to Bucky’s lightly, just a brush and then it was over. Somehow it was different from kissing his mom, more firm and moist. He licked his lips and was dazed by the smile Bucky was giving him, golden like they really had just been married and he couldn’t be any more thrilled about it.

Steve gave a shy smile back, happy that he could please his friend.

…

Since Steve’s mom was working the night shift, they had already prearranged with Bucky’s mom for him to stay over. They made and ate dinner under the guise of being married, Bucky taking care to fuss over preparing Steve’s food until he pushed Bucky. They wrestled until Steve started wheezing, then he didn’t put up a fight when Bucky wanted to feed him.

As they climbed into their marriage (Steve’s) bed for the night, Bucky took his customary spot on the edge and Steve put his back to the wall to make room for him. They’ve been doing this for years, but tonight it felt different. Their space felt forced, but when they pressed together they were much too close.

They faced each other in the dark, and as soon as Bucky opened his mouth Steve knew he was doomed.

“Steve.”

“Yeah Buck?”

“We’re still playing the game, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, then you should kiss me some more.”

Steve wasn’t as hesitant as the first time, but he still paused to take in Bucky’s eyes, shining in the dark. He didn’t close them this time, but Steve leaned in anyway. He pressed his mouth to Bucky’s, hesitant in his exploration. Bucky kissed him back, only sure that a real kiss needed constant pressure. He slipped his hand under Steve’s shirt and was met with the sharp ridges of his ribs. Steve pulled back, startled at the touch.

“Um, if we’re married, then we both need to be naked.” Bucky ducked his head, but he wasn’t ever anything less than sure of himself. Steve felt as warm as if he were running a fever, and even as his hands shook, he still managed to pull his shirt over his head. Bucky did the same, then pushed down his underwear. Steve didn’t pull down his until Bucky was able to look him in the eyes again. They got under Steve’s blanket, wordless in the knowledge of the severity of what they were doing.

Steve flinched when Bucky’s hand touched his shaft, but this time Bucky wouldn’t look away. Steve took courage from that and pushed his hips farther into Bucky’s touch. He wrapped his fingers around the soft length of flesh and began to stroke up with his wrist. Steve’s groan was high pitched. He shivered and pushed his face into Bucky’s shoulder, the feeling similar to when he touched himself, yet so different and _warm_ knowing it was Bucky, his best friend that was touching him.

Bucky rolled so that he was laying on his back, nudging Steve so that he was laying on top of him. He was breathing fast, his prick stiff from where it pressed against Bucky’s stomach.

“You gotta go nice and slow with me like I was a dame, Stevie.” Bucky’s voice was pitched low and Steve didn’t think he was ever gonna stop blushing.

“But how do I…”

“Here, I’ll help ya.” Bucky pushed his knees up and guided Steve’s prick until the tip was pressed flush against his hole. Steve couldn’t stop trembling, which stood in contrast from how calm Bucky was being about their whole endeavor. He gripped the back of Steve’s waist and smiled up at him, pulled a little bit to let Steve know it was okay to keep going.

He did. He pushed forward until his tip was inside and Bucky’s face was all scrunched up like he was getting shot.

“Ow, wait.” Bucky pulled away and got out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. “Where’s your mom keep her hand cream?”

“Uh, medicine cabinet. Why?”

Bucky rummaged until he found the bottle, returned to Steve and handed it to him. “You know how it feels better with this stuff? You should put that in me.”

Steve was sputtering and breathless, but Bucky just laid back as he had before, legs spread and expression expectant. Steve ducked his head and poured a dollop onto his fingers, red all over from the way Bucky was displaying his privates to him. In a way, this made it seem that what they were doing was that much more special. Steve took his slicked up fingers and pressed them to the pink rim of Bucky’s hole. Bucky watched him with his lip between his teeth as those long fingers pushed the lotion inside, the sensation making his own prick stiffen against his stomach. He groaned quietly and pushed his thighs further apart.

Steve was rapt with attention to his task, his brow drawn into a furrow as he stared down at his hand, fingers making a gentle pushing motion in, and then curling into the soft flesh of Bucky’s insides. He didn’t stop until Bucky was squirming and panting from his touch, his cock throbbing with a sudden need he hadn’t felt before.

“I’m gonna put it in now, okay Buck?”

Bucky just nodded and pulled Steve onto him by his shoulders. He kept tugging until Steve’s face met his, and it was a little painful from where their noses and teeth bumped, but it felt right to be so close to each other.

This time when Steve pushed he went in easy, and Bucky didn’t groan from pain. He was surprised at how Bucky’s insides grabbed at him, clenching and pulling him deeper. Steve’s arms shook from where they were holding him up. He was running on instinct now, pulling out and then being sucked back in from where he pushed closer. Bucky was sweating beneath him, his hair stuck to his forehead but he looked so _good_ like that. When his arms gave out Steve collapsed onto Bucky’s chest, wheezing from the effort.

Bucky broke out of his haze. “Steve? Are you, wait, here.” He shifted again, this time rolling Steve under him until Bucky was the one sitting up, Steve reclining on his back. He looked up at Bucky with something like wonder in his eyes, but it fell closer to trust and a willingness to do anything for his friend.

Bucky knelt with his thighs straddling both sides of Steve’s waist. Flushed and panting, he took Steve’s prick in his hand and then carefully lowered himself onto it. They both groaned at the soft give of Bucky’s body. He didn’t know how to move at first, raising and lowering himself with just his legs, then rocking back and forth when that proved awkward. He settled for a combination of the two, circling his hips and gasping at every wave of sensation that sent him clenching and shivering from where Steve was inside him.

Steve was frantic beneath him, clenching his fingers into Bucky’s legs and squirming to thrust. He arched and drove his cock faster into Bucky, a small groan and the slapping of skin the only sound he made as he came. Bucky felt a gush of wetness inside him that made his eyes widen. He fought to control his breathing and eased himself off Steve when he had stilled, then laid down next to him.

Steve blinked and came back to awareness of his surroundings, saw Bucky’s face and gave a shy smile. Bucky just laughed and hugged him. Steve settled into his embrace, then realized Bucky still hadn’t come when he felt a hardness against his leg. He reached down without thinking and tugged on Bucky’s cock. Steve had him whining and wiggling for more before long. He grunted and pressed Bucky to him to keep him still, then sped up his pulling in the way he did to make himself come when he knew he was close.

Bucky stopped moving, and just when Steve thought he’d have to try something else a thick white stream shot from the head of Bucky’s cock, most of it hitting Steve on the chest.

Steve held his breath and looked down at his own softening erection. “Um, Bucky? I love you.”

“Yeah?” He looked up to see Bucky smiling at him, all gentle like he was proud of Steve. “Love you too punk. Now get me a rag so we can clean this mess up.”


End file.
